My mate, MINE!
by TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's
Summary: Draco and Hermione DRAMIONE! rated M for ...future chapters ;
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One: Third Person POV_

_ Draco lay on the hospital cot seething in pain, _

_He felt a, persay, __**longing**__. The healers tried to give _

_him Calming Draught, and Pain Potion, but oddly, _

_he wouldnt let them near him. He was screaming in both Pain and rage, Pain obviously for the pain he felt, the aches and burning, and Rage _

_because the healer's couldnt do a damn thing about it. Again hje shouted, until a brunette by the name of Hermione Granger came in and said _

_"Malfoy...?" All Draco could do was grunt in response. "Okay then... Malfoy you seem to be a Veela." "Wh-what?" Was all Draco could manage to get _

_out. "Well, err you see it seems Both your Mother and Father had a special gene running in Pure-bloods called Mixius or Veela-ism, Its quite rare but _

_it seems The Veela gene is dominant and awakening." Draco simply whimpered in pain until Hermione took out a vial and poured it down his _

_throught. The pain went away and he was able to move more and say "What was that?" Hermione replied "Thats a Potion that Veela's use to calm _

_down the tranformation.." "Wait, transformation...and is that you Granger?" "Yeah its Granger and you are going to sprout wings, a beak, fangs and _

_really long nails." Draco gaped, "Why?" "To protect your mate, You see Veela have a soul mate that they cant live without, once they find there _

_mate they'll smell there favorite scents on her... or him-" "WAIT MY MATE COULD BE MALE?" "Sit down and shut it, Gosh. Yes! your mate could _

_be MALE!" _

* * *

_ **OKAY! so how was it? Hopfully not to horrible! Anyway, review! Later**_


	2. Chapter Two

_ONE THING: I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPDATE SO BOO-YAH FOR SWAG!_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_"So Granger, is there a way for me to know the gender before I find Her/Him?" Asked a Curious and slightly enraged Draco Malfoy. "Err, as far as I know, no but when you do find the one you'll know." Said Hermione before getting up to leave, Draco felt the pull towards __**her**__. Hermione Granger, War heroine, Goody Gryffindor, and Muggleborn. Him Draco Malfoy, Former-Deatheater, Cruel Slytherin, and a Pure-blood. Draco sighed, he finnaly knew that his mate was a girl, not any girl but the girl he used to taunt and call mean names, Hermione Granger, is his. After mulling that over and thinking about different scenario's he came up with nothing, zip, zilch, nothing at all. When the pain surged through him again, but it wasnt in his limbs but his Back, fingers, jaw, and gums. A healer by the name of Reema came in quickly , but as he changed a primal instinct took over telling him one thing; _**find her! she's mine! Nobody elses! Protect her! Find her! CLAIM HER! **_his inner veela screamed in his skull. Draco groaned in pain, Healer Reema ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. shouting " GET HEALER GRANGER! SHE KNOWS WHAT TO DO!" the Door slammed shut and was locked to keep the Male Veela in keeping everyone - mostly the Male Healers - safe. Draco attack the door, Both clawing with the talons that had extended from his nailes, and wings. He slammed and destroyed everything in the room until he changed back, passing out right after. When he came too He was in a new room with stronger, more durable furniture, and some Healers working on him. One them was brunette and had soft curls like that of hermione granger, When his eyes adjusted he could see everything, every last detail, even the specks of dus floating in the air, He could hear a nurse walking in flats on the other side of the Hospital, Could smell everything, Whicbh almost made him puke considering the bed-pans... He could taste everything in the air, His sin became a tonne more sensitive than a normal males and his looks also changed, He was 9 inchs taller now standing at 6'9 instead of 6'0 and his blonde hair grew an inch because it now covered his eyes. He noticed Hermione pulling out big peices of wood from his arms, "What the hell did I do Granger?" "Destroyed a room and broke the wood dresser that was by your bed." Answered Hermione while she pulled out another peice of wood. Draco groaned in pain. "Why must you do it by hand?" "Well if I dont do it by hand the wood could cut off some nerves making your arm completly useless permanantly..." Hermione trailed off as she yet again pulled out a peice of wood._


End file.
